Among known seat assembles is one including a seat cushion and a front leg extending downward from a front portion of the seat cushion and having a lower end pivotably connected via a support shaft (pivot) to a vehicle body floor (as disclosed in e.g., Patent Document 1 below).
In this disclosed seat assembly, a seat cushion with a seat back overlying the seat cushion pivot forward on a pivot into a stowed position in a footrest area.
The pivot or a support bracket must have a high rigidity to support weights of the seat assembly and a person sitting on the seat cushion when the seat assembly is held in a seating position. The need for the high rigidity of the pivot or support bracket makes it difficult to keep the pivot and support bracket compact, and hence the degree of freedom of design is limited.